


Melodies

by Jee_Eun



Series: NCT Soulmate AU [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Donghae pays Mark to babysit, Jaemin thinks he's Cupid, M/M, Mark is done with them, Markhyuck drive Donghae insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jee_Eun/pseuds/Jee_Eun
Summary: In a world where everyone has a soulmate, Mark hears whatever music his listens to.





	Melodies

When Mark had gotten his internship, he forgot to mention the true nature of his little gift from fate.  

Pretty much everyone on Earth had a soulmate and was given some method to help find them.  The methods vary, from feeling each other’s pain, tattoos, seeing through each other’s eyes when asleep, names on the wrist, and more.  Hell, his friend’s soulmate, Jaemin, had an older brother with the little red string of fate tied around his pinky. 

Mark, on the other hand, could hear music from his soulmate.  When his soulmate was listening to music, Mark could hear it and that was the issue.  Mark worked as an intern in Music Production at D&E Studios, a small entertainment company that experienced great success while maintaining their humble beginnings.  But when you could hear whatever music your soulmate was hearing, well, let’s just say that Mark’s got a VIP ticket to whatever new music the studio was putting out. In fact, his soulmate was one of the first to hear Taeyeon’s newest comeback album without even knowing what it was.  

He had his suspicions that Taeyong, one of the owner’s kids, knew about his gift but he never said anything to him.  He knew that Jeno knew about his soulmate situation but Jeno wouldn’t say anything. After all, the two of them were close friends.  

Keeping Jeno and Renjun in check turned out to be a full-time job but Donghae, Jeno’s dad, raised his paycheck for his efforts.  As such, Mark made sure that the duo didn’t miss any class and stayed on top of their coursework. The two made Mark work for his money but it was worth it for the extra money in his pocket.  

Naturally, when Renjun and Jeno managed to find their third part, his job got even harder.  

Jaemin was actually pretty nice and turned out to be a really nice person to be around, constantly happy and full of love.  As long as he had his early morning coffee, he was fine. However, Jaemin was a giant cuddler. So he would often try and convince Mark to join them in their early morning cuddle pie, something Mark was fairly weak too.  

So all in all, Jaemin was kind of the devil incarnate in a way that nearly,  _ nearly _ rivaled Renjun.  

He was working when it happened.  

“Mark!” Jeno’s voice rang out as he did his usual studio work making demos.  

“Yes Jeno?” he asked, turning around.  Another upside to being Jeno’s full-time babysitter, Donghae and Eunhyuk didn’t give him as much work and were a little more lenient with deadlines (an upside that had to be utilized fairly often due to Jeno bugging him when he was trying to work).  

“This is Lee Donghyuck.  He’s Jaemin’s best friend and interested in music,” Jeno introduced him to a beautiful, suntanned boy.  

“Hi, I’m Mark Seo,” Mark smiled.  

“Your eyebrows look like seagulls,” the boy stated.  Mark held in a sigh.

“ _ Anyways, _ I was hoping that you would be able to show him some of the recording equipment and stuff, Mark-hyung,” Jeno gave him an eye smile before quickly walking away before Mark could protest.

“Right,” Mark shifted awkwardly, “Um, what would you like to see?”

“Can we record in here,” Donghyuck asked, looking at the equipment in wonder.  

“Yeah, this is the recording studio, the booth is through that door there,” Mark pointed to a door in the corner.  

“Cool, can I go inside?” Donghyuck asked.

“Sure, just don’t break anything,” Mark shrugged, turning back to his work.  

Naturally, he managed to forget that whatever he plays back when he works on the backing track also plays on the headphones in the booth.  

“Um, Mark,” Donghyuck was shifting awkwardly by the door to the booth.

“Yeah?” he asked, not even looking up.  

“I think we may be soulmates,” Donghyuck stated.

“Um,” Mark spluttered.  

“You were just playing a backing track and I could hear it in my head but it was also playing from the headphones so I just-”

“We might as well test this theory out?  We are in an entertainment company,” Mark shrugged.  

 

“Michael Jackson’s  _ Man in the Mirror, _ ” Mark stated when Donghyuck came back from the dance studio on the other side of the building.

“Damn, I guess we really are soulmates,” Donghyuck shrugged.  

“I KNEW IT!” Jaemin’s voice came from right behind them.  Mark jumped in shock, turning around to find Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin all behind them, grinning like idiots.  

“Knew what?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow.

“That you two were soulmates!  Who else do you think set this up?” Jaemin grinned proudly.

“NAKAMOTO JAEMIN!”

“SAVE ME INJUN!”

“No.”

“JENO!”

“Sorry, can’t help you this time Nana.”

“TAEYONG-HYUNG!  HELP ME!” 

“WHAT DID YOU DO NOW JAEMIN?!”

“Please save me.”

“You love us, Injunnie.”

“No, I don’t.”

 

Within two weeks, Mark and Donghyuck were attached to the hip and Donghae agreed to take on Donghyuck as another intern, only after scolding them of course.  


End file.
